Bel malade ?
by Haaksu
Summary: Le prince malade ? La bonne blague ...B26 rating T.


_My first story =3_

_**Bel x Fran**_

_Histoire de Yaoiste by Haaku_

_Chez la Varia, un midi ensoleillé :_

_-VOIII ! Bouge ton cul et viens déjeuner sa fait 30 minute ! dit Squalo en ouvrant la porte aussi vite qu'il la refermé._

_-Tsss … dit prince the Riper qui (hélas) planta la porte au lieu du squale. Et oui il était déjà midi, le prince aime profiter de son lit 4 place douillet et seul… (T.T) Mais se matin il avait plus de mal à se lever que d' en état de somnolence il arriva dans la pièce commune où les autres varia l'attendaient patiemment …. Ou pas enfaite._

_-Tu en as mis du temps ! dit Lussuria entrain de boire comme une Lady._

_- La prochaine fois on ne t'attend pas ! dit Squalo entrain de manger en grognant._

_-Bossu a faillit attendre dit Levi en servant Xanxus qui répliqua « vos gueules les déchets » tout en se défoulant sur la viande donner par Levi._

_-Bel-sempai sa vous arrive d'arriver à l'heure dit Fran s'en vraiment s'y intéresser en mangeant._

_-Vous ne m'attendez pas enfaite répliqua le prince en constatent que tous mangèrent surtout Fran qui manger SA nourriture. _

_-Continue de manger dans mon assiette et je te tue ! dit Bel montrant ses couteaux._

_-Pourquoi Bel-sempai, et pui…. Vos gueules où j'vous bute tous les merdeux dit le fils du neuvième du nom tout en mangeant._

_Cette fin de repas se fini silencieusement. (On se demande pas pourquoi)_

_Fran se douter de quelque chose._

Après le repas_, dans le salon juste à coté de la salle à manger :_

_-Où est passé Lussuria dit Fran peu intéresser mais pour embêté le prince. _

_-Lussuria a eu envie de faire un gâteau répondit le Prince concentré dans sa musique._

_-Et Squalo ?_

_-Avec Xanxus emmener de force pour régler des « dossiers » répondit-il plein de sous-entendu._

_-Et Levi ?_

_-Dans le mur à coté répondu en ricanant le Prince._

_Plus tôt Levi a servi de « bushing Ball » a Xanxus enfin comme d'hab'._

_Fran regarda Levi et le toucha du bout des doigts en s'agenouillant pour voir s'il était encore vivant puis il se releva faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_-Bel-sempai vous allez bien ? Demandant l'illusionniste avec un minimum d'intérêt._

_-Quesque sa peut te faire la grenouille ? répondit le jeune homme intriguer par le « minimum d'intérêt » rare de celui-ci. Tu t'intéresses à ma royale personne ?_

_-Un peu, c'est rare de ne pas vous entendre avec votre ricanement sadique dit la grenouille d'un ton monotone._

_Touché_

_-… se fut la réponse du prince qui ne su quoi répondre._

_Fran s'approcha du Prince the Riper qui est de plus en plus intriguer. Il colla son front à celui du prince._

_-vous êtes bien malade sempai et je ne parle pas de votre santé mental dit l'illusionniste en enlevant son front de celui de Bel et remettant son chapeau qu'il avait enlevé quelque seconde avant_

_Et oui les Prince tombent malade aussi._

_-Pourquoi as-tu fais sa ? Demandant le prince en sortant ses couteaux._

_-Bah pour vois si vous êtes malades répondit le jeune garçon d'un ton toujours aussi plat. _

_-ce n'est pas une raison… le prince fut interrompu net par l'illusionniste qui porta le prince dans ses bras._

_-Pourquoi tu fais sa ? dit le Prince énervé (peut être gêné 3 ^^) qui planta dans celui-ci des couteaux dans le dos quelque secondes auparavant._

_-Je vous ramène dans votre chambre Bel-sempai vous êtes fiévreux constata Fran tout en portant le Prince vers sa chambre._

_Vers se moment là Lussuria, Levi et Squalo arrivèrent :_

_-VOII !__ Arrêter de me coller bande de chieur j'vais m'entrainer dit le squale énerver en agitant son épée dans tout les sens pour écarter les deux autres après les « dossiers » mouvementer avec Xanxus dont il avait encore des courbatures. Xanxus n'est pas un tendre._

_-Je vais voir bos… Levi s'arrêta net_

_Le squale et le moustachu s'arrêtèrent de marcher._

_-Ma-ma, Pourquoi vous vous arrêter de marcher…Il se tu quand il vit Fran porté Bel entrain de s'agiter dans ces bras._

_- …. Fut la réponse des 3 mafieux assistant à un spectacle…rare._

_Bref revenons s'en aux deux jeunes hommes qui arrivèrent dans la chambre du prince :_

_Fran posa doucement le prince toujours aussi énerver (ou gêner) sur son lit, qui de même s'assit au bord._

_-Tu as cru que j'allais rester tranquillement allonger dit le prince énerver et quand il se leva, il fut pris de vertige, Fran le rattrapa in extrémiste._

_Belphégor se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment malade et sa ne s'arranger pas._

_La grenouille le remis au lit et le Prince resta tranquille._

_-Ushii, tu tomberas malade si tu reste prés de moi… dit le prince d'une voix faible. Fran embrassa le Prince et celui-ci recula, rouge._

_-Pourquoi ? demande Bel s'essuyant doucement les lèvres._

_-Maintenant j'ai une raison d'être malade répond l'illusionniste toujours d'un ton monotone._

_-Ushishii, Tu veux ta mort sa ? Et puis on n'embrasse pas un prince comme sa réplique Prince The Riper, couteau à la main. _

-Alors,_ comment on embrasse un prince ? demande Fran on regardant le prince d'un air tendancieux. _

_- Ushishishi, tu ne peux pas savoir t'qu'une grenouille dit Bel se moquant de la grenouille en question._

_-Vous savez, sempai, certaines grenouilles se transforment en prince… A se moment là, Fran se glissa sous la couette du prince et se met au dessus de lui et lui attrape les mains pour éviter de recevoir plus de couteaux._

_-Tshi, quesque tu veux faire ? demande le prince contrarié._

_-Vous le savez très bien sempai, dit-il en soulevant la chemise du malade._

_Revenons au Varia :_

_-Euh...fut la première syllabe a sorti de la bouche de Levi_

_-Voi j'ai rien vu _

_-moi non plus dit le gardien du soleil encore du rose au joue_

_puis les deux son reparti a leurs occupation_

_-Menteurs faites pas comme si vous n'avez rien vu criait le porte-parapluie courant après eux avant de se prendre une porte dans la tronche avec un " crie encore le déchet et je te fume" offert par la maison ... enfaite par Xanxus._

* * *

_Je vous dis pas la tête des Varia au dîner xD ! Fran a le droit de se sentir observé._

_V'la ma première fic' ! Soyez indulgent svp ~_

_Avis ? Conseil ? Commentaire ? n'hésite pas !_


End file.
